The invention concerns a device for an easily releasable connection of a submersible mixer within a liquid tank.
In tanks containing liquids with large amounts of solid bodies, mixers are often used to prevent sedimentation and to secure that the liquid is kept homogeneous. A type of mixer which has become very common for this purpose is the so-called submersible mixer which comprises an electric motor with or without a gear box and a propeller. The machine is normally arranged to be lowered along a vertical guide which is mounted within the tank in a suitable way. The advantage with this machine is above all that it is very easy to take up for service and in addition it is very easy to arrange in different directions by turning of the guide. A device of this type is shown in, Swedish Patent No. 8502389-3 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,175).
When the mixer operates, a considerable reaction force from the propeller occurs which tries to press the mixer backwards and possibly tilt it upwards. By a suitable dimensioning of the guide and the connection between the latter and the mixer, this force can be taken care of and the mixer retains its preferred position.
The known device mentioned above has the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive and thus, it has been a desire to replace it by a more simple device when the conditions are such that the mixer is meant to operate in one position only, without having the possibility to turn. A device of this type is shown in DE P 3900 630.1. Here, the guide is designed like a tripod and is attached to the bottom of the tank, the mixer being lowered to its operating position on a shelf adjacent the branching of the guide. In order to stand the reaction force from the propeller, the guide system must be very rigid which means costs, especially if the tank contains corrosive liquid which calls for parts made of stainless steel.
According to the invention, the above mentioned problems have been solved by means of the device disclosed herein.